Sentrium Mobians (Mobian Sub-Species)
Sentrium Mobians are a Sub-Species of Mobians. What are Sentrium Mobians? Sentrium Mobians (Also nicknamed: Rage Mobians) are no different from Mobians in appearances (Except for the fact that most Sentrium Mobian's have no tails), except when Anger occurs, and depending on the person and temper, their eyes will go Black with having dots of any color. Example would be: Joshua Sentrium Burns with Red and Green, and Adex Zarvok Burns with Yellow. While this state of appearance may be somewhat inspired by the Sonic.exe Creepypasta, the powers that come within that state will 8 out of 10 times involve Dark Energy, Teleportation, and in some cases, Telekinesis. The other 2 out of 10 will either involve an Extra Power, or something the opposite of one of the existing Powers, Example: Dark Energy will be replaced with Light Energy (How that works within a Rage Form is beyond me, but whatever). It is heavily unknown on what the eye color of the Dots represents, but some have theorized that it represents their Level of Temper, or LOT for short. In behavior, Sentrium Mobians will act no different from regular Mobians, except when in their Rage Ascensions. The lesser the LOT, the more the individual is susceptible to Rage.. but the less powerful they are. Sentriums with Higher LOT tend to be more powerful than ones with less LOT. When two Sentrium Mobians encounter each other in their rage forms, and both of them are relatives, for some strange reason, they will go into a state of staring each other for either short or long periods of time. Why they usually do this is unknown as of right now, but in some cases, either both or one of them will receive a Major Combat Boost, temporarily increasing Agility, Strength, and Perception. How long this lasts is dependable on the situation. When Sentrium Mobians have two levels of their rage ascensions (Example: Joshua with Dark and Livid Form), the 2nd Rage ascension will no doubt be stronger than the First, what's interesting though is that their Strength is lowered by three, regardless if their Strength is at a Lv 2 or Lv 0 or Lv 7. Why this happens, is also unknown, but it's theorized that the people in this 2nd Rage Ascension, most commonly have access to Telekinetic Powers, and their Blast Attacks have increased in strength as well, so that may be the case. A Sentrium Mobian can have a maximum of 3.5 (the .5 being a False Ascension Form) Rage Ascensions at the Maximum, while they can also get one Ascension at the minimum. A Sentrium's Rage Form quantity can usually depend based on if the Sentrium's biological parents are alive or not. If a Sentrium's parents are both alive, or both died from natural causes, the Sentrium can only have one Rage Form, if 1 of the parent's died from a non-natural cause (Such as Murder), then the Sentrium will have two Rage Forms, and if both of the parents died from non-natural causes, the Sentrium will have a maximum of 3.5 Rage Forms. If the Sentrium witnesses the non-natural deaths, then their Rage Forms will be stronger, if not witnessed, then the Rage Form will still be more powerful than the last, just not as much. However, there are other ways for Sentriums to access their 2nd/3rd Rage Ascensions. The methods only allow temporary access to these ascensions instead of permanently. The most well known of these methods is Muirtnes, an ability that allows a Sentrium to access their locked Rage Ascensions at the expense of Stamina, making the ascension last for a little while, and leaving it's user exhausted after the time expires. In order to gain access to this method, one must acquire a scroll accessible by Sentrium Mages that must be highly experienced. To activate this method, one must read the scroll whilst performing a certain stance. There a multiple stances that exist to each scroll, with the scrolls being few in number and only one stance applied to each scroll at a time. However the scrolls are able to be passed down to other Sentriums, as long as said Sentriums are offspring of the original user. Sentrium Mobians had appeared roughly about 5,000 (5 Thousand) Years after the First Mobians appeared, and since neither could tell the difference in their Normal State, they were easily able to blend in with each other. Skip forward to today, and there is to be an estimated of 6% of the entire Mobian Population to be Sentrium Mobians. Level of Temper (LOT) Levels In terms of temper and power, the LOT system is categorized into ten levels that is able to change depending on a character's change in behavior and such. LOT Lvl 1: Character is highly susceptible to anger. Rage Ascension as a result is common when anger/rage occurs, however said ascension is weak compared to the higher levels. Depending on the character, they can be angered at the slightest touch. LOT Lvl 2: Character is easy to anger. While not as common as Level 1, the Rage Ascension is still a common sight, with an increased power output. Depending on the character, they are easy to anger, however they can show slight/minor resistance to such emotions. LOT Lvl 3: Character is barely normal to anger. Rage Ascensions in Level 3 are a more uncommon sight than the two other levels, as (although variable) the character with this LOT is capable of suppressing their thoughts of anger and rage, even if the character is Short Tempered. LOT Lvl 4: Character reacts normally to anger. Rage Ascensions in Level 4 is an uncommon sight. A majority of the Sentrium population comprises of Level 4 (unless when behavior changes occur), with their rage ascensions being a powerful sight to behold. Depending on the character, they are able to suppress their thoughts of anger and rage to a degree before sub-coming to anger. LOT Lvl 5: Character is resistant to anger. Rage Ascensions in Level 5 are a somewhat rare sight, as the character in question is able to resist their urge to get angry with moderate effort (depending on character however). LOT Lvl 6: Character is very resistant to anger. Rage Ascensions in Level 6 are a rare sight to see/experience. Depending on the character, they are able to suppress their thoughts of anger or rage with minor effort, before eventually sub-coming to anger. LOT Lvl 7: Character is abnormal to anger. Rage Ascensions in Level 7 is a very rare sight to experience. Compared to the six other levels, the Rage Ascensions are very powerful, even outmatching a Lvl 3's third rage ascension with only moderate difficulty. Depending on the character, they are abnormally resistant to anger, with only a few things that get them triggered with anger/rage. LOT Lvl 8: Character is somewhat calm/happy most of the time. Rage Ascensions in Level 8 are a extremely rare sight, as the ascensions in this level are able to outmatch Lvl 4s with only minor difficulty. Depending on the character, their main emotion is calm, or otherwise a emotion similar to calm or joy. Again, only a few things are able to trigger their anger/rage. LOT Lvl 9: Character is mainly calm/happy most of the time. Rage Ascensions in Level 9 is a unique experience to witness, with characters in this level able to outmatch a Lvl 5 with ease. Depending on the character, they are mainly calm and/or happy for a mass majority of their live. It is highly, highly difficult to get someone in this level to trigger their anger/rage. LOT Lvl 10: It's almost impossible to anger the character. Rage Ascensions in Level 10 is almost impossible to trigger, but when it is, it's a sight to be reckoned with even the most powerful warriors. Depending on the character, they have shown almost impossible methods to keep their anger in check, resulting in almost no instances where their ascensions are triggered. Accessible Abilities/Traits Being an entire sub-species of their own that gives them access to certain attacks, Sentrium Mobians are able to be granted access to a certain list of abilities and traits, whether it be from inheritance, or simply granted if a certain amount of experience has been achieved through their Rage Ascensions. However, a Sentrium can only achieve a maximum of three of these abilities/traits (two solo abilities/traits, and one joint ability). Ascension Lock Ascension Lock is a highly rare trait that exists within the Sentrium subspecies, and is only accessible through a highly slight chance of heritance from a parent to a child, regardless of their level of LOT. Upon the death of both a child's parents, whether witnessed or not, the trait will immediately interlock the child into their second rage ascension permanently, even if the child does not feel any sort of anger or rage, with no possible way to revert the change. Combat-wise, the trait gives the child an edge over their combatants (dependable) as they are given permanent access to their abilities as a Sentrium (which is Dark Energy, Teleportation, and Telekinesis in most cases). Emotionally-wise however, since they are permanently within their ascension, it is hard for someone (if said someone has knowledge on Sentriums) to tell whether the child is angry or not, unless an outside source helps determine the child's emotions. Mentally-wise, the child's personality is in little danger of changing, with said danger being a slight chance of the child to experience a change to their personality (as it was the case for Joshua Sentrium Burns in Livid Alterations), which said change usually increases the child's hostility towards others. Unlike the trait though, the personality change is able to be reverted back to it's originality if certain conditions are applied upon the child (each condition/set of conditions being variable). The people known to have this trait are listed below: * Joshua Sentrium Burns Enraged Determination TBA Enraged Insanity TBA Enraged Bonds TBA Known People to be Sentrium Mobians * Joshua Sentrium Burns * Adex Zarvok Burns * Jayden Sarah Burns * Quentin Mick Vincent * Lucas Pierpoint Vincent * Mamrie Julia Vincent * Sophia Nancy Vincent * your character here if they are a Sentrium Mobian How to tell the difference from Sentriums to Normal Mobians * Most Mobians have Tails. Most Sentriums do not. implication of difference upon first glance * Sentriums have LOT. Mobians do not. * Sentriums in their rage forms will ALWAYS have Dark Energy, Teleportation, and moderately Telekinesis. Mobians can have, well, basically anything (Dependable on Character). * Sentriums can only have 3.5 Rage Forms maximum, Mobians are variable. That's basically it. .3. Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Guides/Advice Category:Hybrids